nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Tinoc
Tinoc, officially the United Republic of Soviet Tinoc, is a coastal industrious socialist nation. The capital Xavier. It is ruled by Prime Minister Dimitri Vladistok. is situated in the continent of Westberg. Economy The flourishing Tinocian economy is measured in Toncs, each Tonc is round about 5 USD, the country trades in metal, food and power were most of it wealth comes from additionally it has a Gross Domestic Product of 4 Million Toncs (15/12/15) due to this its able to invest in many businesses to increase the econmy however due to the country's communist nature everybody has the same amount with only cultural figures (e.g Prime-Minster) having a slightly better lifestyle but due to it there is virtually no income inequality and a amazing 0.7% poverty rate. Military The militaristic attitude of Tinoc causes it to have a 50000 front line and 200000 in reserve, the diverse military branch includes many armored divisions what mostly contain the M25 tank, a slow but verstile tank mostly used in peacekeeping divisions of what Tinoc has 10 of, due to this it oppresses many local terrorism like Khev Minosk extremists what tend to cross the border to attack the local populas as Tinocian elite units assassinated the second in command, the elite units of Tinoc include fearless infantry to ace pilots, the armoury of Tinoc includes many Fu-225 fighter or the Op-99 bomber, these can be seen in many B.E.A.R Divisions, B.E.A.R stands for Blizzard Extinction Arms Regiment as they pack quite a punch. Health The Tinocan SOL (Stranded of living) for many the standard of living is good with many living in cities, the communist nature of Tinoc helps the citizens as they get free healthcare, education, shelter and food the average shelter would be a flat for single however it could be a house/large flat for those starting a family, but for leading figures they will get a large apartment, the apartments are in classes from F to A a F apartment contains a room were you have a :Bed, Oven, Toilet, Showers, Washing utensils and a Fridge but a A class apartment contains: A large space, 4 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 1 Toilet, 1 Living room with a Flatscreen, Couches and other Decor/Furniture, Wifi, the flat depends on the person if he/she is having a family or not, the apartment is decided by the work one produces the more they do the bigger their reward can be (Largest apartment 1 person may receive is C) other items such as computers are normally bought from the wages of a worker. Poltics The reputation of Tinoc is known as a warmonger with a large success rate with over 15 annexes of many countries and the failure of only 1 (15/12/15) and a white peace with a nation 10x its size during the Green War what it was involved in, the most bloodiest war was the war against Alexilad what was the largest war in Tincoin due to the opposing nations superior technology many feared defeat however it was concluded at () at were there was 100,000+ Casualties. it has trade relations with the Regan Union and positive relations with the Turkic Republic but negative relations with the New Pacific Order due to a distrustful relation as Tinoc attacked the nation Alexilad, recently it left the communist bloc to avoid being collapsed together with the alliance what is falling apart, finally the flag of Tinoc shows red what represents the blood of its foes but the wheat shows the prosperity of the people, the cog the turning base of time and the hammer and wrench for productivity. The history started as a violent revolution against a omnipresent military dictatorship what was toppled over taking a large part of the nation "Facist" what eventually was fully annexed by Tinoc. Category:Nations